1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric current interrupters such as switches and circuit breakers, and more particularly to an improved interrupter in which an insulating member is inserted between the contacts as they open in order to extend the arc path and destabilize any arc which forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric power interrupters of the type contemplated by this invention such as switches, circuit breakers, and contactors, employ contacts which are opened to interrupt relatively large currents. This interruption can generate powerful arcs whose energy must be dissipated, preferably away from the current conducting contacts.
There have been a number of proposals in the prior art for destabilizing the arc as the contacts are opened. These include rapidly inserting an insulating member between the contacts as they open. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,323; 4,596,911; and 4,677,266 are prior art disclosures of current interrupters in which an insulator is inserted between the contacts as they open. While satisfactory in principle, these prior art devices are mechanically complex.